one-shotLEMON
by laiera
Summary: Warning this is a lemon! pairing naruto&otoha this if for billyzhao hope u like it (:


"Hey you can't just leave right now you have to do paperwork Naruto!" Sakura shouted from the hallway from the far distance with anger.

"I'll start on it tomorrow Sakura, Put it to the side for me would ya?" Naruto said turning around giving a wink to Sakura while heading out of the building

in a hurry hearing her slamming the door. As the knucklehead of the leaf village escaped from work to enjoy himself for a bowl of ramen, a strange figure

was following him through the village. After eating , he payed for the ramen Konohamaru ran up to him glancing at naruto's face ."Hey Naruto! "

Konohamaru stood infront of him smiling ,but lost it until he got patted on the head by Naruto." Hey Konohamaru it's been awhile , what rank are you

now a chunin?" he chuckled lightly as Konohamaru denied Naruto's question."I'm not a chunin' Konohamaru smile grew big from the thought he

surpassed being a chunin."So what are you now ?" He asked curiously . "I'm a Jonin" Konohamaru scratched the back of his head."Seriously, your

kidding me!?" Naruto's jaw dropped then maintained himself and smiled at the Jonin. However the figure was getting closer to Naruto everystep of the way and hid

in the shadows to take out a silver thin like dart and placed it in position to shoot at Naruto. " Well Konohmaru it's nice meeting you but i need to go some-" Naruto slapped his

neck thinking it's a fly or kids throwing objects, then for a few minutes he started losing alittle of his sight and his skin gotten colder by the moment."Okay, but your gonna be

alright Naruto, you seem...awkward ..." Konohamaru looked at him with a worried look upon his face watching naruto's cheeks flush red ."I-I'm definately alright, you should

be in bed Kono, why aren't you in you inside!?" Naruto limped over to Konohamaru once then pat his shoulder heavily and walked passed him. Although Naruto walks through

the village , he makes one or two stops ranting at people and asking where's the Hot Spring is located."Naruto if your looking for the spring it's down the street , but literally

get the hell out of my store!" the store clerk pushed him out of the store with his broom running back inside to lock him out. " Think your so bad jus' because you got your own

store, yo lucky i din blast it with my rasengan you queer. " Naruto said while mumbling everything that happened while walking in the boy's dressing room to put up his

clothing but left his headband on and headed out to the mixed hot springs. He took a dip into the luke-warm water resting his head back looking at the steam pass by

him , until he see's a woman pinning up her hair . He slowly dived in the water to hide his body from the woman to get closer to her until his boxers made bubbles and popped.

"Huh?" The woman turned to see where the noise was coming from then went back to relaxing until she felt something touching her wist underwater. She forced her arm through the water to grab the intruder , but instead it grabbed her. As Naruto rose from the water and pushed her to the side against the hot rockss next to her face. " I thought you were suppose to cover while in the springs Otoha, mm i guess you love the attention."

Pressing his skin to hers." I don't need attention what so ever , S-shouldn't you be at home by this time?" Tempting to keep her mood calm from Naruto, but it's hard having to be pinned by the rocks as she twicthed , feeling him touching her at unwanted places that shouldn't be messed around with . However it felt o wrong being controlled by Naruto's movements in the spring , but letting him do this makes me feel to excited and unpleasurable. While naruto fingering her ,he adds an extra to her G-spot, stretching it out like scissors and keeping ahold of her wsait. Not even a minute yet ,She let out a moan, breathing deeply, she grabbed both his two hnds and brought them to her breast turning them in circular motion. Naruto giggled by the wish she wanted from him to do to her, he pinched her nipples as tight as he could she yelped or made a sudden movement . " I-I can't wait for too long Naruto.." Otoha resting her head on his shoulder making one of her hands slid down his boxers feeling how hard his member gotten , then slowly taking off his boxers and throwing it to the side of the rocks.

He Glared at her , without otoha noticing the he's staring then turns around to him to have her chest to his. " you want to get out of the wate-" She got interupted by Narut picking her up holding her while he sat on the steps putting her ontop of him positioning his member , he slowly pressed her down inside of him very slowly watching it go deep inside of her . She let out a loud moan by the size of his memeber tearing up her inside, sheplaced her arms around his neck while riding slowly picking up the pace creating more and more pleasure.

Naruto put his hands on her waist putting more force then flipped her onto the ground having her legs spreaded out, then continued on pumping inside of her." H-Harder" She spoke as some of her cum slides down on naruto. He grasped her right breast squeezing it while scoring through her with everything her got." I'm about to cum..." He growled trying to hold onto his seed for a few but it was going to come any moment. " Put it out , but not inside of me!"She looked up at him, but fell back feeling how warm he was getting ." "Heh, whatever you say beautiful...ngh" He released his seed inside of her,hearing her moans as she placed her hand onto her stomach groaning. Naruto took his member out of her then struggled to stand up on his feet but instead he stayed down ontop of her.

* sorry guys if i didn't finished it before i was out for lunch :c*


End file.
